Making things Right
by percabeca
Summary: PERCABETH: This is a story about how Percy and Annabeth cope with the after effects of Tartarus. THANKS FOR REVIEWS: COMPLETE, LAST CHAPTER OUT It has a lot of different things, later on it gets to different things they will have to encounter to gain a happy ending, and get rid of that tragic ending. ENJOY
1. Things I Could do For Her

So guys, I hope you like this one. Let me know if you did or if you didn't, and whatever I did wrong ;) This first chapter is just with Percy. Enjoy!

Percy's POV

It was 5am. Percy still couldn't sleep. All night he had been awake waiting for the morning, dreading the hours in the night. The times he drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of Tartarus: where he went wrong, how he hurt Annabeth, and Bob and Damasen's death. Percy decided it was better to be awake than endure those nightmares without Annabeth.

Annabeth. She was probably having nightmares too. Gods, she was so brave. Percy couldn't help but admire her and respect her for her strength. He lay down thinking about her and what he should do to try and get her thoughts off of Tartarus.

She loved going to secret places he found…but he rarely found new ones. Percy got up from his bed and walked to the door, rubbing his eyes. He stepped outside, and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Camp was peaceful. Percy loved this place.

He made his way down to the beach, and went underwater. He let the waves propel him as he sped through the water. He tried going to sleep while traveling underwater. It lasted for a happy two minutes until his dream turned from eating his mom's blue cookies to eating food in Tartarus and mid bite watching bob accidentally step on Annabeth. He was sure he had food in his mouth as he woke up still screaming her name.

Percy tried to shake it off as he concentrated on the waters around him. It was now six o'clock. Percy had another hour before he should get back to camp. He sighed as he detected nothing new in the next five miles around him. Nevertheless, he kept going forward, making small talk with the hippocampus that had come to join him.

Percy learned that his father was allowing Tyson great privileges to commanding the army, and that Annabeth would come by the beach to relax during midnight, then she would run back to her cabin before the harpies came.

When Percy heard this from the hippocampus, he felt his heart heavy. They needed to get out, because 'relaxing' at camp half blood was not doing them any good. Then Percy stopped. The hippocampus stopped as well, but quickly bowed and said he must go to his family. Percy thanked it for the information and said he was free to go.

Percy redirected his thoughts to the new presence he felt in the waters. It was not an evil presence, rather a mysteriously calming one. Percy drifted closer to the source of the magic thing.

An Island! Percy pumped his fist in the air, and accidentally rocketed himself high in the sky. He panicked because the water had crashed down before he did. SPALSH. Back in the waters. Phew. Percy hated being high in the air.

Percy quickly swam to the new island that he had discovered. Definitely old, but not ancient, and not so old it felt like he were to be intruding. The Island seemed peaceful and safe.

Percy got up out of the water, and dried himself out of habit. He cautiously walked up the beach, holding Riptide in his hands (in pen form). Percy climbed jumped across a small hill of rocks then found himself facing a cliff. Percy quickly scaled it, seeing that it was not too high. When he got to the top, he though: "Perfect."

It was a beautiful island, not very big, not too small. It was magical no doubt, considering the Ambrosia and Nectar trees, and the soft golden hue around it. Percy knew no mortal had ever touched it, and somehow he felt like no gods had, either. It had wonderful trees with lush and colourful bushes. At times it was spacious (or as spacious as a small Island could get) and at times there were packed trees. It was mostly open with a beautiful view of the ocean below.

Percy ran across the island, noticing little things here and there he would like to explore later with Annabeth. Once he had a pretty good sense of the Island, he jumped back in the water, carved into a rock the coordinates of the place, slipped the rock into his pocket, and said a quick spell he learnt from Annabeth that would make the magical Island stay in place for a month. (Maybe even for a few months.)

Percy glanced at his wristwatch Tyson made him promise to wear, and was startled when he saw an hour went by. It was 7, and breakfast started in half an hour. He swam home as fast as he could, willing the waters to help him.

So yeah, that is chapter one. Read on, the story develops based on every chapter, so be excited, lots to come :)


	2. Breaking Down, Coming Back Up

Percy's POV

Panting, Percy ran up the dunes to reach his cabin. He washed his feet and put on some socks and sneakers. He exploded his drawers and threw his clothes everywhere as he tried to look for the orange t-shirt he had come to love. When he finally found it and put it on, a wave of nausea overcame him and he slumped down on his bed, his head rested on his dresser.

He heard knocking, but didn't bother to open it. He was too exhausted. Now that he was out of the water, the effects of not sleeping for nights had caught up with him.

His door opened and he felt someone sit next to him. A familiar hand rested on his back. Percy tried to hold himself up as he looked into her eyes.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was tired. She hadn't slept all night, and she knew Percy didn't get any rest either. She looked into his green eyes, and sleepily said: "Hey Seaweed Brain. Come on, we gotta go for breakfast."

She knew he was drained, and then she noticed his hair was wet. Wet? He was never wet unless he forgot to dry himself… Oh, Percy. He had been out in the waters. Annabeth sighed as she took his face in her hands.

"So where did you go this time?" She said after she kissed his forehead.

Percy straightened up, probably for her. She loved him for caring about her so much. She looked on into his eyes, encouraging him to go on. He took a deep breath.

"I found a place you will love. It is a magical Island, but it almost seems as if it was meant only for the two of us! It is so beautiful, it will take your thoughts away from … all this. It will give you a break."

Annabeth was moved. What did she do to deserve Percy? He was so caring and sweet. He was so loving. But he worried about her- he worried about her too much. Of course, it was so sweet and she couldn't complain, but she knew that it would drive him crazy because the fact was that she would never recover.

"Percy, you always give me so much…I don't know how I could ever give it back! You think of the perfect things and you make me feel so much better. I love you so much!" Annabeth smiled from ear to ear, mainly to make Percy feel better. She hoped it worked, but he knew her too well. Before he could read into her, she kissed him, hoping this would keep him from worrying about her.

As she kissed him, she felt so upset for her not being able to just be fully healthy for Percy. Annabeth knew that for Percy to be healthy, he needed her. Percy needed the Annabeth who wasn't going to let nightmares rule her. Annabeth was angry that she couldn't solve this problem. She needed a solution.

Percy gently pulled away from her lips, and stared at her. Annabeth was fuming. If only she could give him the best. If only she could be better. Look how much more happy he would be. Look how much he is worrying about her. Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It is not your fault." Percy's voice was stiff and angered. Annabeth suddenly felt her heartbeat quicken. She hated it when he got angry. He was so powerful it was … it was … scary. She looked into his eyes, watching how red they were.

She couldn't do it. She was a failure. She couldn't do it. Annabeth broke down into Percy's arms. She sobbed as he held her, his body shivering. Annabeth clung on to Percy and held him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

She was in Tartarus. Percy was by her side, but he was weaponless. They were surrounded. Annabeth knew they would die. She clung on to him, mourning over the lost chance to live a happy life with the one she loved. She somehow teleported to Bob and Damasen's death. It was bloody, gory and evil. Tartarus himself brought nothing but fear and loneliness. Their deaths were not happy. They screamed in agony, pleading and fearing, and they were gone.

Annabeth cried and cried into Percy. She could feel him crying too. They only had each other. They couldn't stop clinging to one another. Percy was shivering so much that Annabeth was brought back to reality. But was that reality? Did Bob actually die like that?

She could hear his breathing: he was hyperventilating; holding on to her while he took fast deep breathes. Annabeth heard him cry her name in between a breath, and he sounded frantic. A panic attack. Annabeth wanted to cry. She hated seeing him in this state more than she hated seeing him angry.

She took his face into her hands and said: "Percy, Percy, it's ok, I am right here, I am happy because you, you are with me…"' She continued speaking to him in a soft voice until his breathing slowed and he began to look more like himself.

Annabeth was relieved. She heaved in a deep sigh and put her face in her hands. Annabeth didn't know if they could live like this for much longer. She wondered how they would be able to live like this for a life time.

Percy's POV

Percy cursed at himself. He couldn't believe it – he broke down in front of Annabeth, for the second time. Now, she had her face in her hands. Percy didn't know what to do. He felt helpless.

But this did not stop him. Love won and Percy stood up, and reached out his hand. Annabeth took it, and looked sadly but hopefully into his eyes. Percy put on a bright smile. It was not a fake smile, and she could tell that. Percy was thinking about the happier times when they were young and scared of Kronos.

Percy smiled broadly thinking about the fun times with Annabeth. Deep down, he yearned for it to be like that again. Percy knew Annabeth wanted that too. He knew what to do.

"Hey, you should take a shower here, and I will change into a good outfit for today. Today is something special – I got something planned out." Percy smiled at her trying to be mischievous, although he still had to think of a plan.

"I don't know if you are trying to tell me that I stink, or if you just want time to plan out something for today." Annabeth smirked at his laughing eyes.

"Well, maybe both. So go!" Percy joked. Annabeth pouted, and Percy kissed her forehead.

"I gotta go get clothes from my cabin…anything else I should grab for the day?" Annabeth asked Percy. By now, they both knew that 'the day' was not going to be their free-time; it was going to be sneaking out after grabbing breakfast until late in the night.

"Well, just normal supplies. Put it in your backpack and then you can bring an extra change of clothes." Percy didn't exactly know what he was planning, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Ok. I will be back to take a shower here. You should tell Chiron we will both be late for breakfast."

"Ok, I will do that now." Percy and Annabeth made their way to the door of the cabin then parted ways. Percy looked back at her, marveling at her courage and declaring his love for her again under his breath.

That is it for this chapter. I didn't particularly enjoy writing it, because it was kind of sad to see how Tartarus affected them. But I hope you guys enjoyed it, read on to Chapter 3, it has some playful banter with Percabeth!


	3. Starting the Journey

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stood facing her open closet. She didn't know what to wear. Where was Percy going to go? To the Island? That would be nice.

She settled with her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. She grabbed three hair elastics, a book, a writing pads with a few pens, her teddy bear and her brush. She lastly brought her drakon sword and some nectar and ambrosia. She tossed the supplies into her bag, grabbed her sheath and sword and rushed out to Percy's cabin.

Percy was not back yet. Annabeth looked around at his room and rolled her eyes. She started to fold his clothes sorting them out and putting them back into his dresser. When she was finishing up the last drawer, he came in, his face looking slightly surprised. 'Uh oh. I forgot something.' Annabeth thought.

"Annabeth, breakfast is almost done! No joke, they leave the mess hall in about 15 minutes. We gotta leave before anyone sees us!" Percy told her.

Oops.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry Percy. I will have a shower in seven minutes, then I already packed my stuff, you just get yourself ready and we leave in ten minutes."

Percy grinned. "Sounds good." Gods, she loved him so much. Percy looked at her with the lopsided grin stuck on his face, and she couldn't help but smile. She tried to even it out by rolling her eyes.

It was time. Annabeth had her sword on her waist, and was comfortable in her normal outfit. She walked out of Percy's washroom to find him all packed up. He looked good, with jeans and a simple t-shirt that showed off his muscular figure. Annabeth noticed he was also checking her out, and surprisingly she didn't feel defensive. She instead found it funny and cute, and she smirked.

He saw her facial expression. "What?" He asked, becoming defensive.

"Oh, nothing Seaweed Brain, I just thought you looked super sexy in that shirt." Annabeth joked, making him uncomfortable.

"This old rag? Well uh…" He was trying to come up with a witty remark, and Annabeth thought that was also very cute. She smiled.

"Uh, sexy wouldn't be the first adverb I'd use to describe it. Though I guess with me, everything can't help but look sexy." He looked proud of himself. And he did well; it wasn't that bad…except

"Adjective. Sexy is not an adverb, it is an adjective. Nice try, though." She honestly said. Percy looked heartbroken. Annabeth supressed a laugh. His puppy dog face was irresistible.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, breakfast is almost over."

Annabeth took his hand as they walked to the beach. She then volunteered to run and grab them a basket of food. He tried to protest, but she ended up winning.

Everyone at the mess hall was finished, and they were clearing up their cabin tables. She went inside and was swarmed by her cabin mates.

"Annabeth, are you ok? Percy said you two were not doing too well and that's why you missed breakfast." Malcolm was worried, as were all her other siblings looking at her.

"Hey, guys, it's ok. I just need some food to take to him; he doesn't want to come out of his cabin." Annabeth prayed they wouldn't pry.

"Yeah, no problem."

Annabeth left the mess hall with a plastic bag full of bread, pancakes, grapes, fruit and a cereal box. Of course, she took the rare six pack of coke from the Hermes table (they were feeling generous 'oh, we could always steal some later' they had said) and some cookies.

Percy saw her coming up the dunes and ran to meet her. Oh, never mind. He ran to see what goodies she brought back.

Percy looked away from the bag, a big smile on his face. "Good choices." He said. Annabeth smiled. "I know."

"Welcome, Annabeth, to our own little ship." Percy proudly gestured at the great ship that lay before them. Annabeth knew this ship seemed familiar… no! It couldn't be…this was the Queen Anne's Revenge! Annabeth was flooded by the memories of Polyphemus and Circe's Island.

"Percy! How did you find it?" Annabeth was truly astonished and grateful.

Percy's POV

Percy was feeling victorious. Once again, he managed to surprise Annabeth. Earlier when he went to ask Chiron if they could skip breakfast, he had called upon his dad and begged him to find the ship. Poseidon did it effortlessly, and said that the only consequence was that Percy must come visit underwater sometime.

Percy didn't feel like that was a consequence so much as it was a gift, but he didn't protest. He turned his attention to Annabeth, and smiled over the way she looked.

"I have my ways. After all, I am a son of Poseidon." 'Thank you, dad.' Percy thought. He was enjoying Annabeth's grateful expression when he heard voices. Activities were starting. They needed to go, now.

"Come on, let's go." Percy took Annabeth's hand and led them on board. He shouted: "Mizzenmast!" And off they went.

Hope you liked it, more to come. Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading, you're awesome. Next chapter had kiss scene ;) Lots of plot coming up.


	4. Play Fighting

Sorry it took long. Here is the next chapter, it is also kinda long. Enjoy.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth snuggled against Percy in the hammock, her new laptop playing The Amazing Spiderman. Percy didn't want to watch it at first, but since Annabeth really wanted to, he easily gave in.

Annabeth wanted to watch it to make all the judgments possible on how unrealistic it was and how stereotypical it was. She of course wanted to see Andrew Garfield, also because his character acted just like when Percy fought in wars.

Percy's POV

Percy hated watching superhero movies. They made everything look terrible. He noticed Annabeth was pursing her lips while studying the show, and for the first time in his life he asked her to think out loud.

Surprisingly, it was fascinating to see how right she was, and how interesting her thoughts on the movie were.

They held each other while eating Percy's last stash of blue cookies. Percy noticed how Annabeth lay next to him, her legs bent and her knees wrapped around Percy's legs. Percy felt her steading rising of her chest as she breathed, and realized he was so familiar with her way of being.

Percy stared at her face and noticed her eyebrows scrunched together, intent on looking at the movie. He noticed the way her jaw moved as she munched on the cookies. He watched her swallow, then voice another opinion about how Peter Parker should keep his feelings under control.

Percy thought: "I could get used to this, and just hanging out with her. She is so beautiful, cute and she makes me feel alive." He couldn't explain how just being with her cleared his mind and rested his energetic nerves.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was analyzing the movie to its fullest. Then she felt Percy staring at her. The poor kid, he couldn't watch a movie without getting bored or distracted. Annabeth knew he was happy, so she left it alone as she continued to watch the movie.

Percy kissed her forehead, and Annabeth's heart heaved a sigh. She loved Percy, he did everything right to make her feel better. She was beginning to have hope for a happy future ahead.

Percy's POV

After the movie was done, Percy suggested they practice a full on sword fight around the ship (and in the water, he thought) then settle down for lunch. Annabeth looked happy to practice. Percy felt his nerves getting pumped up. He loved fighting with Annabeth. Oh, not in that way, as in sword fighting.

Anyways, Percy already had uncapped Riptide and turned to find Annabeth with her gleaming deadly sword in hand.

Percy felt a little uncomfortable, but in a good way. It was the way he always felt when he was intimidated by Annabeth. He grinned and shouted: "yah!" as he jabbed at her side.

Annabeth's POV

Percy caught Annabeth by surprise, but she recovered her wits just in time to lock his sword against hers, as she withstood the impact of his sword.

They were face to face, and Annabeth saw that Percy wasn't grinning anymore. He looked more astonished. Annabeth smirked at him. He was so cute that one day he would be marveling at her and then lose his focus. She had to train him not to get distracted on her account.

Annabeth moved closer to his face, as if she were going to kiss him, but at the last minute, she twisted his wrist and as he lost a hold of Riptide, she grabbed it and spun around to face him.

Annabeth had Percy. With Riptide behind his neck and her own sword to his chest, he was trapped. Annabeth was slightly disappointed at how he could so easily fall for her schemes. She knew she would have to find a way to bring the best out of him.

Percy's POV

Percy stood trapped against the two swords, staring into Annabeth's gleaming eyes. He was smiling, but deep down he was disappointed that she had got him. He knew Annabeth was always using his love for her to win in fights.

As Annabeth handed him Riptide, she said: "You know, you are too easily distracted by me. What if in a fight they use me as bait for you?"

"Well, I know you would never forgive me if I were to choose you, or lose my focus over you and thus endanger myself or the others around me. So that keeps me going.

I also know that one of the many, many reasons you love me is because I am smart and I manage to get 'distracted' and still pull off victory!" Percy said it with as much charisma as he could muster. Annabeth laughed. His heart went up in cries of joy. Her laughter healed him.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was smiling from ear to ear, as if by making her laugh he had defeated Gaia all over again. Annabeth realized it was true, and that he always managed to take care of her and love her yet save the world.

She sighed. She knew his fatal flaw was exactly that, thinking he could put his loved ones before the importance of the world, so that it would be a bonus if he accomplished both.

Annabeth didn't know how to fight with his fatal flaw. She didn't want it to get the best of him. 'Stop it, you are being illogical.' She chided herself. 'Someday, you will go, or you will have to let him go. There is no stopping that.' She thought.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but wish they could be together forever.

Annabeth lifted her sword arm and challenged Percy to have a go with her again. He gladly obliged, and she observed his cheerful spirit: 'He is so adorable.'

Percy's POV

They fought for about ten minutes, and it ended with Percy deciding that the best place to end it was in the water.

He pushed her closer to the water, but just as he thought he'd lunge at her sending them both off the boat, she would parry and push him back.

Percy was getting so restless and annoyed that she was so good at fighting, that he dropped his sword, raising his hands in surrender.

Really, he was planning to lunge at her and bring both of them into the water as soon as she sheathed her sword.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth raised an eyebrow when Percy dropped his sword. She had known he wanted to send them into the water, but she was not really feeling like going down under.

However, she saw that he was out of options, and she knew Percy wanted it to end in the water, so Annabeth reluctantly dropped her sword, bracing herself for the cold waves.

She couldn't help but smile as Percy grabbed her waist, slung her across his shoulders, ran to the edge and jumped off the ship.

Annabeth screamed as the sailed through the air, nearing the water. SPLASH! It wasn't cold. Annabeth realized it was actually quite nice…it almost had a calming soothing magical warmth to the waters. She also realized that she could see the bottom. It was not that deep.

Percy's POV

Percy recognized the magical feeling and guessed that they were near to the island. Although he could see no land near, he did feel and Island very near. Maybe it was hiding itself. He blew an underwater bubble, big enough to fit both he and Annabeth.

Annabeth had her arms around his neck and was looking into his eyes with a smirk on her lips. Their faces were close together. Percy could feel her steady breath across his face. He couldn't resist it anymore.

He landed on the floor of the sea on top of her and he kissed her.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was on top of Annabeth, and she held him firmly as they kissed. Since they were inside a bubble, gravity worked perfectly and she could feel their two bodies pressed against each other. It was perfect.

His lips were salty and his tongue was smooth and gentle gliding across hers.

They stayed like this for two minutes, Annabeth enjoying the way his cold hands rubbed along her warm back. It was in times like these that she knew they were meant to be together.

Percy's POV

Their kiss had slowly timed out and they stopped, breathing hard, their lips still barely touching. When Percy said: "I love you" his lips brushed against hers.

She rolled over, now sitting on top of him. Percy's heart started beating again. She smiled a sad smile and Percy suddenly also felt sad. Was she unhappy?

He slid his hands against her skin, gentling holding her small stomach.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth felt Percy's hands against her waist, and it felt so wonderful. She leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on his neck. She felt his hands press against her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

He sat up, kissed her one last time and then held her to him. She hugged Percy as she pressed her face into his shoulders.

Percys's POV

Percy held her, and felt that this would be the perfect time to go visit the magical Island. He willed himself to overcome the mist, and looked in the direction his senses told him the Island was in.

Percy saw it, and quickly estimated that they could walk to it from here, underwater, and the bubble would still provide enough air for Annabeth.

They got up, and Percy saw her slightly blushing. He grinned, took her hand and led her to the Island.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was so sweet. Annabeth had begun to see the Island, and it looked amazing. She could feel the magic radiating off of it.

He held her hand as he described the Island to her. It seemed like a wonderful place. Annabeth grew more excited every step she took nearing it.

Then they arrived. They got up from the water, and Annabeth saw it. She looked at Percy, a quizzical expression on her face.

"We climb it." He motioned for her to go first. Annabeth took a deep breath, and started to climb the cliff, happily anticipating what she was going to see.

There we go. I know, it was long. But Chapter 5 has some unexpected things happening. Let me know how to end the story! Please review!


	5. Exploring the Island and other Thoughts

IMPORTANT: NORMAL IS ANNABETH, BOLD IS PERCY, UNDERLINED IS ME

Annabeth and Percy had been exploring the Island for 15 minutes now. Annabeth had completely fallen in love with the Island as soon as she laid her eyes on it.

"We should have a special name for it…something to call it ours." Annabeth wondered to Percy.

Percy smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "How about…Island of awesomeness?" Percy said enthusiastically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. It should be something easy for us to say. I still have to figure out what exactly, though."

"You know, your mom got Athens. Maybe we should name it something to do with Poseidon, also because I discovered it." Percy had a more serious undertone to his voice.

Annabeth sighed. He had a point, he did discover it and it was an Island, surrounded by water.

"What then, Percy? What would you like to call it? Percyland?" Annabeth smirked.

"Hmm…not bad. But I'd rather something a bit more demigod-ish. Like Land surrounded by water except in ancient Greek, or Latin or something."

Annabeth knew aqua was water in Latin, and Thalassa was also sea in Greek. But this was an island: Nisi in Greek and Insula in Latin. Annabeth had a ridiculous name pop up in her head: 'Jackalassa.' Jackson, Percy's last name, mixed with sea in Greek.

Annabeth nearly laughed out loud. Imagine naming an Island Jackass. She didn't suggest it to Percy just in case he would get hurt.

Annabeth thought for a while but no name quite fit.

"I know!" Percy exclaimed. "Aji! Or Ajai. Or Ajap, or ajep, or ajip or…"

"Slow down, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed at his energy. "Why would you want aji or any other name starting with -AGE-?" She smiled, eager to hear his thoughts.

Then she noticed Percy's face was turning red, although that lopsided grin was still working its way on his face.

"Annabeth Jackson. Someday I plan to change your name to that."

 **Percy knew that ever since he shouted 'I know!' he was in for it. But Percy really wanted it to be just about them, and them together as one.**

 **He knew that the one thing he wanted and needed in his life was Annabeth, so it was only fair that she was part of this Island's name. And it was true; someday Percy wanted to marry her.**

 **But he regretted it as soon as he told her. Her face turned red, and she looked to the ground. Percy could feel her confusion and surprise.**

 **He cussed at himself for thinking that she had come any closer to thinking that way after Tartarus. Then she looked up into his eyes, her beautiful grey eyes stormy, saying:**

 **"** **I hope that happens someday too. Thanks Percy…for-everything." Percy was moved. He loved Annabeth so much for understanding his thoughts and sharing them with him.**

 **When she came into his arms he felt a slow smile spread across her face, and he too broke out into a wide grin.**

 **A future. Happiness. Hope. Love.**

 **They sat for another hour, sitting and talking, enjoying the view of the waters below and enjoying each other's company away from the prying eyes of the Camp Half-Blood Campers.**

 **They snacked on the fruit and finished the left over cereal from breakfast. After eating a few slices of peanut butter and jelly, Annabeth suggested they go explore the little cave they saw.**

 **Hand in hand, they went further down into the Island (now agreed to be called Aji: Annabeth Jackson's Island).**

 **Percy started to enter the cave, but Annabeth stopped him, her eyes overwhelmed with a sudden fright.**

 **"** **What is it?" Percy asked, full of concern.**

 **"** **The Labyrinth, Percy. What if it leads us there? What then?" Annabeth's voice was full of emotion she was trying not to show.**

 **Percy flashed back to their time in the labyrinth. That was when the whole situation with Rachel and Luke occurred. He didn't want to do back there, either.**

 **Yet, something was calling to Percy. He needed another adventure. All his quests played an important part in his and Annabeth's relationship, whether they were pleasant missions or not.**

 **Even Tartarus had played a key part in their relationship.**

 **Percy was ready for another adventure. Besides, they couldn't just wait out two months before going to college. They were meant to have a rest, yes, but they couldn't relax with Tartarus still fresh in their minds. They needed new adventures together.**

Annabeth did not want to go back in there. She did not want another life/death situation. She wanted to use the two months with Percy to relax and recover.

But she saw the hope in Percy's eyes and she knew his recovery would be by becoming another hero of an easy adventure. He needed to get out.

Annabeth supressed the urge to puke. Her stomach had gone into panic mode, because she needed to slowly recover peacefully, but the other part of her needed an adventure.

 **Percy saw Annabeth trying to control her feelings. He wanted to go so badly, not only for his sake but he truly thought Annabeth would also benefit from it.**

 **"** **Hey, how about we try it out. Our past adventures were so much fun, even if we almost died a couple of times." Percy tried to lighten the mood by smiling.**

 **He hoped she would give in. He knew they both needed this. Percy took her hand into his, and gave it a sure squeeze.**

No. No. No. Not back again. She couldn't do it! Annabeth smiled back at him, managing not to show her true feelings. She was having an internal battle, where she wanted to make Percy happy but she was sure she'd not make it through another adventure. What to do, oh, what should she do?

 **Percy didn't want to admit it, but the way Annabeth smiled at him seemed fake against her cold intense glare. She looked very calm, and Percy wished he knew what was going on inside her brain.**

 **Then something weird happened. Well, something out of the normal weird he experienced. He heard a second voice in his head, but a voice that was not his.**

 **It was a harsh, persuasive voice that sounded so familiar. It was telling him to stop and get a control of himself and focus on what was best for "Percy."**

 **Then he realized.** _Stop it. Stop it. You can do this. Do it for Percy. Don't panic and let your emotions overcome your intellect._ **Woah. That was not Percy's voice. That was… Annabeth's voice. Or at least what he thought she thought like.**

 **Oh, man. This was confusing Percy. He looked at Annabeth, who looked completely fine. From Percy's point of view, Annabeth was just trying to decide whether to go or not.**

 **Percy realized he had been imagining it. He shook it off and tried saying: "It's up to you. But I personally think it would be good for both of us." He told her truthfully.**

 _S***. He wants to go. Should I go? Just to make him happy? No. I can't I can't do it. Not again. What if we lose each other? What is something happens. We will always be in danger. Think it over. Come on, Annabeth. Percy is waiting._

 **Percy was more confused now than ever. He just stood staring at Annabeth and hearing all of her thoughts. They were smart ones, with good arguments.**

 **Percy didn't want to invade Annabeth's privacy, and he certainly did not want to push her to do anything she did not want to do.**

 **"** **Annabeth, maybe we can go tomorrow; or during the school year or something. It's ok." She looked confused, as if she never heard Percy talk this way.**

 _What did he just say? Did he read through me? How did he know what I was feeling? I am pretty sure I covered my feelings… Oh gods, am I freaking him out? I can do this. Go with him now, Annabeth._

 **"** **No! Its ok, Annabeth! You don't have to do this!" Percy thought.**

 **This thought thing was creeping him out. He needed to let her know. As much as he hated it, he always liked to consult her before making decisions. She was an expert at those kind of things.**

 **"** **Hey, Annabeth, let's go back up to the cliff. I want to talk to you." He said, trying to keep his voice light.**

Annabeth knew something was up. Percy was acting weirdly, as if he did not trust her. She hated not being trusted.

Nonetheless, she followed Percy up to the open space where their blanket was laid out. He sat down, and stared into the ocean.

Annabeth swore that she would not let go of her emotions that were inside her head, and she made herself promise not to let her know how fast her thoughts were running.

 **Percy hated this. He learnt Annabeth's greatest strength-which could also be a huge weakness to her. She liked to keep her thoughts private, and Percy was invading her privacy.**

 **He was moved and touched at how much she cared for him and how she knew her being happy healed him.**

 **As she sat down beside him, he heard her think how thoughtful he was and how much she loved him. Percy did not want to make her get even more confused. She was already dealing with too much.**

 **Yet he knew it was the right thing to do.**

 **Percy looked at her and after kissing her he looked down as he begun…**

 **"** **Annabeth, I seem to hear…"**

Hey! That is all I have for you. I hope you enjoyed it, and review and check out the next chapter: making a plan. Thanks


	6. Making a Plan

Sorry it took long for a short chapter. It ends at a nice place, and please review because I think it needs some advice from you guys! It has some sexual content, (one very brief part) tell me if you'd like it to be removed. I accept guest reviews. Enjoy!

IMPORTANT: ITALICS IS ANNABETH'S THOUGHTS INSIDE PERCY'S HEAD

 **Percy looked at her and after kissing her he looked down as he begun…**

 **"** **Annabeth, I seem to hear…your voice. Like inside my head." He waited, hoping she would not freak out. Instead, she said: "What?"**

 **But Percy knew she was thinking that. He heard her thoughts:** _What is he talking about? Why is he looking so expectant? What does he mean he can hear my voice inside his head? Like, like my thoughts except I am thinking them in his head? What? How…_

 **"** **Yeah, I can hear everything you are thinking. At least, I am pretty sure that's the case." Percy admitted. Out of habit, he studied her face, and then he realized he did not need to. He perfectly understood what she was thinking.**

 _Wait. No. That can't happen. Oh, gods. When did this happen?_ **"** **When did" Annabeth started to say. But Percy already knew what she was going to ask, and he cut her off.**

 **"** **Like, just now. Like, three minutes ago."** _Ok, phew. At least he did not hear my thoughts about getting naked together. Thank the gods._ **Percy's eyes widened in shock. Sure, he accidentally thought about how he just wanted to break that barrier, but he never actually thought about it like that. Hopefully.** _Wait. S***, gods, tell me he did not hear that. Percy? Tell me you did not hear that._

 **Annabeth's eyes were bright but worried, and she formed a fake smile with her lips. But Percy had heard everything. And he didn't want to hear anything else.**

 **"** **Annabeth I heard you loud and clear in my thoughts. So please, help me find a way out of your head!" Percy urged Annabeth with his eyes, confiding in her. As she looked into his eyes, Percy marveled at her beauty.**

 _Gods, he hears me. He understands me. I hope I don't say anything stupid. Ok, get it together Annabeth. He needs me to lead him. Ok, Annabeth, time to make a plan. He is so freaking cute with those bright green eyes_

 **"** **Annabeth, I can hear you."** _I wish I knew what he is thinking._ **Then a horrible thought came to Percy. He told Annabeth: "I just realized I will have to hear you think. Like, I will have to hear your unimaginably complicated way of thinking." He silently cursed. Whoever brought this upon him and Annabeth would pay.**

 _Wow, Seaweed Brain._ **Annabeth smirked and said: "You can hear every single one of my thoughts, and that's all you can freak out about?" She rolled her eyes and kissed him. Percy felt as if his body were melting. He heard her moan inside her head. He pulled her in closer. He thought: "She is so hot."**

 **When they pulled away, Annabeth was thinking how she could've kept going forever. Percy was feeling the exact same.**

 **"** **We need to fix this, Annabeth." After her thinking for a short time, she finally made a conclusion and said it out loud (though Percy would've known even if she didn't say it aloud).**

 **"** **We first need to find out who did this to you and why. I think I know who it was."**

 **"** **Aphrodite." Percy said, stealing her ingenious thoughts. Annabeth looked at him for a second in amazement at his answer. Then that wonderful second passed, and she realized he had heard her thoughts and just repeated what she had been thinking. She rolled her eyes.**

 **"** **Yes, Aphrodite. So, we will…"**

 **"** **Have to go to Olympus first and beg her to free me from you because she is a powerful bi-"**

 **"** **Yeah, ok." Annabeth cut him off before he could repeat her exact words. Percy smiled at Annabeth's annoyance and grabbed her hand.**

 **"** **Off to Olympus, then?" He asked in a polite manner. She sighed and said: "I guess so Seaweed Brain."**

 **"** **Hey, I can hear your thoughts, remember? I know you think I'm irresistible, Wise Girl." Percy played the dangerous card, but was thrilled to see her childish, yet adorable reaction of squinting her eyes and sticking out her tongue at him.**

 **He laughed and after hearing her reaction to his laugh (** _gods, his laugh gives me life_ **), he lifted up her hand and gave it a quick kiss.**

 **They headed back to the** ** _Queen Anne's Revenge,_** **Percy trying to talk normally to Annabeth without letting her thoughts distract him. After shouting Mizzenmast, Percy and Annabeth settled down for a snack while sailing to New York.**

Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter. MOVES FASTER AND FASTER AS YOU GO ON! Thank you to my lovely followers and favoriters, and to all who have been reading this story. Let me know what you want so I can make it better for you. Love you nerds!


	7. Going to Olympus

If it is slow, have no fear. It picks up its pace very soon, chapter 8 and nine are really good. 

NORMAL IS PERCY, ITALICS ARE ANNABETH'S THOUGHTS (PRESENT IN PERCY'S BRAIN) UNDELINE IS ME

Percy loved Annabeth. She was smart, witty, funny, kind, sweet, cute and caring. She was a part of him. And Percy really thought he knew her. She is pretty darn smart, and she thinks a lot. But being inside her brain was way more difficult than he imagined it; and he had imagined it to be pretty difficult.

The thoughts in Annabeth's brain were weird, confusing, deep and philosophical, crazy, always on the go, random and startling, funny, loving and complaining. Percy felt as if it were a whole new world he was placed in.

Usually, he was too tired to listen to what she was saying because it was so complex, and he just wanted a rest. He tried blocking out her thoughts, but the first time he tried to do it, his brain went into a migraine.

This, of course, was the worst. Annabeth's thoughts were going at 500 miles per hour, freaking out and cursing at herself for bringing this upon Percy.

However, her actions and comments were more sarcastic (in a nice way) and teasing.

"Annabeth, it's not your fault that you are so smart and I am way too slow to keep up with your brain. Don't blame yourself." Percy thought Annabeth normally would not blame herself, but he assumed he was wrong.

"What?! I wasn't even thinking about blaming myself. Ok, look, Seaweed Brain, I think a lot. And most of the time, I don't concentrate on what I am thinking, because my thoughts are so random. It comes naturally, but that does not mean how I think is how I am actually feeling."

Percy's eyes glazed over while trying to understand her.

They spent the next hour with each other trying to figure out how to approach Aphrodite without punching her godly nose. They finally came to the conclusion that they would simply ask for Percy to be fixed, and not go into why she ever thought that was a good idea.

Annabeth said she was going to take a short nap before meeting the goddess. (Percy knew she was just exhausted.)

He decided to let her be, and gave her a quick kiss. 'I am so happy that we are together. I just want her to be happy.' Percy desperately thought. He turned his head away and bit his lip. He heard her worry about him, then decide to … _just go to sleep and deal with this later. We are together. I mean, what could go wrong._

It was time. Percy went down to wake up Annabeth, who was dreaming about Thalia's death. He shook her to wake her up, but her eyebrows just scrunched together and she rolled over.

 _No! No! I can't leave her to die! NO! Let go of me!_ Percy winced at her pleading thoughts. Finally, she sat straight up her eyes wide open. "It's just a nightmare, Wise Girl." Percy's said with a smile, although his voice almost broke seeing Annabeth so desperate and sorrowful.

Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her eyes beamed in the evening light.

 _AHHH! Wait, where…it was just a dream… I'm safe, Thalia is alive…No your fault….Percy…Oh, Percy._

Annabeth looked down, breathing hard. She was trying not to show her panic. She swallowed, and shook her head in that cute way she does as if she is shaking the thoughts away from her brain.

Percy took her into his arms, knowing that she needed him. And he needed her too.

Their embrace lasted for a few quick seconds, and then she broke away. _Come on, Annabeth. Be strong for him._ Percy looked at into her eyes, loving the fact that she was thinking of him.

 _We must be there already._ "Yeah, we are here. We might need to borrow some means of transportation to the Empire State Building." Percy confirmed.

He listened to Annabeth's quick recovery and back into thinking of a plan to get to their destination. They decided just to hop on a taxi and go to Olympus.

Annabeth was thinking of the days she spent with Percy in New York, particularly fighting Kronos and the tension with Percy and Rachel. Her smirk and small laugh rang out clear in Percy's head.

He smiled, and as he watched Annabeth looking out the windows, he listened to her thoughts enjoying the memories she was recalling.

"Remember the Titan War?" Percy knew it was stupid, but he didn't know what else to say. When she turned to smirk at him, Percy realized her eyes were red.

"'Course. How could I forget? I saved you and almost killed myself, you asked me for a kiss, you and Rachel broke up, and we defeated Kronos. Luke died a hero, and you survived as the Hero of Olympus."

"And your boyfriend." Percy added, with a serious face.

Annabeth laughed, and Percy grinned. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. That was the best part." _Although, you are so much to me than just my boyfriend. As much as you annoy me, you are really a part of me. And I wouldn't be able to live without you, Seaweed Brain._

Percy put on his grateful look. He was so touched and so happy to hear that Annabeth thought the same way he thought about her. He took her hand held it in silence, loving Annabeth more and more by the second.

 _Here we are. PERCY! WAKE UP!_ Annabeth made herself heard without making a scene. They paid the taxi driver, and Percy walked into the building. When they made eye contact with the front secretary, he looked shocked, and nodded his head. He was acting as if they were celebrities.

"Congratulations on your victory over Gaea." _Huh. This is a first; normally he is grumpy and won't let us through._ Percy smiled. Annabeth was thinking the same thing he was.

They entered the elevator, and as it started to play the cheesy songs, they locked eyes and started to giggle.

Maybe it was just the intense amount of stress they were enduring, but it really felt good to just be cracking up with Annabeth.

They laughed, and couldn't stop. They started to recall stupid stories of their adventures ever since they were twelve, and soon they both were crying from laughter.

 _It's so nice just to be with Percy here, laughing away from our problems._ Percy agreed.

He looked at Annabeth who was making the most outrageous face while trying to contain her tears and manage her giggles. She held her stomach and was bent over. Percy wasn't much better, but one thing that made him calm down was saying to her:

"Gods, Annabeth, I love you so much, and I will never leave you ever for the world."

"Or for immortality" Annabeth started to laugh again and Percy gathered her body into his arms and nestled his face into her neck.

"I'm never letting you go." He mumbled. He could almost feel her smirk.

"Together forever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled. Percy felt a bit disappointed that she was still being funny. He really meant it, and he hoped she knew that.

Then he heard her thoughts, and when he realized she too had fully meant it, he looked into her grey eyes and kissed her.

It was as if this was their first kiss. Annabeth just kept saying _such a seaweed brain. I love you. Percy. My seaweed brain. I love you._ And all Percy could think about was how amazing she was, and what a strong, independent person she had become. And that she was his.

The kiss was slow, and soft. It was full of love, and before it could turn into lust, the elevator dinged and they stood facing the doors of Olympus.

Sorry it was so long. There are lots of cute moments, though. Thanks if you made it all the way through, and thanks for checking this out. You are awesome, the world needs a you in the world. You are unique, and there is nobody the same as you. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. In Olympus

Hey Guys! Thanks for keeping up to date. You. Are. Amazing.

Hand in hand, Percy and Annabeth walked to the throne room. Percy would never stop being amazed at how wonderful Olympus was. Now, since Annabeth had started working on it already, it looked even more amazing.

 _Huh. It's looking pretty good. Maybe if I were to just add a shrine here, and a tapestry there…_ Percy smiled at Annabeth. Her ideas were brilliant.

Surprisingly, there were four gods, sitting and arguing in Ancient Greece. Zeus, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Athena looked slightly pleased and a bit sympathetic when they saw Annabeth and Percy enter.

 _Kneel, Seaweed Brain._ Percy knelt to the gods alongside Annabeth.

Zeus grunted, Athena stared coldly at them and Poseidon nodded his head in reply. Aphrodite sighed and placed her hand on her chest, almost tearing up while smiling.

"Rise, Heroes of Olympus. Tell us why you have come at this point in time." Zeus grunted.

"Lord, we have a problem we hope you could fix. I can hear Annabeth's voice loud and clear in my head." Percy said. _You mean my thoughts. You can hear my thoughts._

"My ladies and lords, Percy means that he can hear my thoughts inside his head. He hears every thought I think, and it is driving him crazy. It is also somewhat invading my privacy. Would you please be so kind to fix this for us, although we did nothing to deserve your infinite greatness?" Annabeth rephrased Percy's sentence.

"It is driving him crazy because he cannot bear to hear intelligent thoughts because his head is full of kelp, just like his father's." Athena said while staring at Percy. Percy swallowed.

 _Mother. Not now, please._ Percy nodded vigorously, which made it look as if he was agreeing with Athena rather than agreeing with Annabeth's thoughts. Athena narrowed her gaze.

"Boy, you must not impose yourself upon my daughter. If you wish it to be so, it is only fair that Aphrodite gives the two heroes of the century a hard time. Dealing with her thoughts is only one of the many stresses you will encounter."

"Mother, no." _This is illogical and unnecessary. Please, fight for our happiness; don't you think we deserve it?_ Annabeth was shouting in his brain. Percy tried to speak up, but Athena was not done.

"Or, you could leave my daughter to more intelligent minds. Give up your love to secure your happiness, as well as hers. If you give up a hero's life, you will also give up that tragic ending. Choose intellect over love, and my daughter will not suffer."

Percy was stunned. She didn't really mean it, right? _She is just trying to scare us away. It will work for a year or two, then they will leave us be. Don't worry, I've seen it happen before._ Percy decided to trust Annabeth.

"Athena, peace. Perseus, Annabeth, it will not be like that. Aphrodite will simply give you two a series of tests for a year or so, and see if your love is worth living to its fullest, or leaving with a tragic ending." Poseidon clarified.

 _Called it._ Percy smiled despite himself. They were giving them a chance! A chance to live a good life!

"Father, thank you. Athena, as much as you do not trust me, I would give my life for your daughter, and I respect her with all I have. Please forgive me for falling in love with Annabeth. But I do feel that our love is a special one. Please.."

Percy's voice trailed off. He heard Annabeth worry that had something to do with Tartarus, and she sympathized for him. Percy stood tall, not wanting to disappoint Annabeth.

 _He's being strong for me. Gods, I love him._

A moment of silence. Then, Athena spoke up, looking down. She spoke out loud, yet under her breath.

"Child, I know. I love Annabeth; my favorite daughter is in good hands. As much as I hate to admit it, she has the right to love you. I fear that you will cause her death, since you are her weakness. Having a weakness like that is so…ungodly. And so unreasonable." Athena's voice turned hard.

 _It's ok Mother. You can let a bit of emotion show. Gods, she called me her favorite daughter._ Percy was shocked that Athena had feelings. Yeah, he knew it was stupid, but she never really expressed them in any form except for anger (at least towards Percy).

"Thank you, my Lady." Percy said sincerely.

"This does not mean I will be keeping my eyes off you. I am watching you, Percy Jackson." Percy almost smiled. He was surprised that Annabeth had nothing to say.

He looked over to her, and realized that her thoughts were no longer in his head! He swiftly turned his head to Aphrodite, who winked in between dabbing her eyes.

"I will be making your love life a bit more interesting, but for now, you have passed your first test. Congratulations, Percabeth!" Aphrodite shrieked, while clapping her hands.

Athena rolled her eyes, Poseidon smiled, and Zeus grumbled.

"Next test is coming soon, demigods. Be prepared." Poseidon looked directly at Percy, then to the ground. Percy felt a chill up his spine, not sure if he wanted to face the next challenge.

"Thank you, so much. We are eternally grateful." Annabeth bowed to each god/goddess. She looked a Percy, and Percy followed her example.

They walked out of Olympus, hand in hand.

Hey guys! If you enjoyed this chapter, read on. Next chapter is full of awesomness.

Much more drama coming up, it gets really interesting. I hope you enjoyed, please review, criticism accepted. Love you nerds!


	9. Never be Seperated Again?

Hey awesome nerds! Enjoy this chapter, and be sure to let me know how to improve! Ends on a cliff hanger, but it does have some good drama and emotion. 3

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth woke up crying. She dreamed that she was enduring Tartarus, without Percy. Percy was worrying about her and died before he ever got to see her again. Annabeth needed to get out of her cursed bed.

Annabeth ran down to the beach first, to not worry Percy. As she stared at the waves, she felt a golden hue surround her.

She looked up, and there was her mother Athena. "Mother." Annabeth did not know what else to say.

"Annabeth, I have limited time to talk to you. I need you to understand that there are no more spots at Goode High school. For senior year, you must attend Yancy Academy, it had one spot left, and I signed you up for it."

Annabeth was shocked, before she could interrupt her mother, Athena said: "It is not anything to do with me trying to separate you and Percy. I just wanted to tell you in person so you would not hold anything against the gods."

"Mother, thank you for telling me. But Percy and I need to be together, my Lady, if you could understand…"

"I cannot do anything about it. You must deal with the reality and use your intelligence."

"But mother you are a goddess! You can…"

"Annabeth." Annabeth stopped, and closed her mouth, though she could not bear to hold back her tears.

"Mother, I have to be with him. We need to be together."

"You are a worthy child of Athena. You are my daughter. And I expect you to use logic and know that there is only one option. Try to understand."

Annabeth stared into the horizon. "Yes, Mother."

"I am proud of you." Athena left Annabeth feeling worse than when she had come.

Percy's POV

It was time. He held Annabeth tight, not wanting to let her go. He did not cry, he just buried his face in her lemon scented hair.

'I can't let her go. I can't. What if something happens? I need to be there for her. She has nightmares, I do too. I need her next to me. I promised never to leave her again. Why am I leaving her?'

Percy's thoughts wouldn't leave him. He didn't understand why they had to be separated. There must be some way to stay with her.

He gave her one last squeeze, a quick kiss on her neck, and she pulled away from him. She smiled, trying to hold herself high.

Percy kissed her. Annabeth returned it, but only for about five seconds, then she pulled away quickly, trying to catch her breath. Annabeth muttered that she would keep in touch and that she loved him, and ran down the hill before her tears could fly.

Percy waved goodbye, and shouted right before she got into the van: "Hey! Put on a smile! That's my Wise Girl." Annabeth shot him a smirk, and blew him a mock kiss, then got into the van.

As the van left, Percy stomped his foot in frustration, and screamed, falling onto his knees his head hung down.

He stayed in that position, trying to collect his thoughts, and reminding himself he would see her for Christmas.

'She would want me to get up, and keep going. Come on, Percy. Go practice some sword fighting.' Percy ordered himself around just to make Annabeth proud.

Soon, it was his time to leave. Percy said goodbye to Chiron, and gave Jason Nico and Piper big hugs. Piper gave him some really comforting words about Annabeth, Jason told him to remember he was a freaking hero, and Nico told him to go kick Goode High school's ass.

Labour Day came. First day passed. He got a call from Annabeth, who was already ranting about her teachers, and also gave him a few kind words about missing him.

The first week passed. Percy called Annabeth a couple of times, yet there was no response. He grew worried, and his marks turned from Cs to Ds.

The next week came, and on Monday, he came home with a bloody nose from letting a mortal beat him up. He smiled at his mom, telling her not to worry.

It was confusing, because she had been crying even before he came home. After he tried calming her down, he asked her what was the matter. She and Paul were doing fine, and Percy knew she was worrying about him….

"Mom, come on. I know you aren't ok. Is it me? I will get my marks up, I am not that stressed, I just miss…" Percy didn't want to bring her up now. Not now.

"Oh, Percy, dear, you don't understand. Today… today I got a call. It delivered bad news. I know it will affect you and you can't… you don't deserve…" Sally started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok mom. I can handle it. I'm ready for another war. This is my life, but I am used to it. Just don't cry, mom." Percy hugged Sally. He wished Paul were home. Mr. Blowfish always consoled her. Er, Blofis.

"Ok, dear. Please, don't.." Sally began.

"It's ok mom. I can fix it." Percy assured her.

"She is missing." Sally burst out in tears.

"What?"

"Annabeth…. *sob* not in school, not at home…gone, no trace of her….oh, Percy!" Percy was confused.

"Annabeth …" Then it hit him. No. No. No. It can't be No.

"She's not missing." Percy's voice was hard, and persistent,

"Percy…" Sally dried her face, and took a deep breath.

"No, Mom. She isn't missing. I know where she is. She's ok. She's with me. We are together."

No. This can't be happening. Annabeth is gone? It is happening. Otherwise his mother would not be crying like this.

"MOM! Is Annabeth gone?" Percy suddenly shouted, yet his mother didn't look surprised.

Sally hesitated. "Yes, Percy. I am not sure where, though…"

"No! I can't – she can't. I have to go. I have to go.. I HAVE TO GO! NOW! I need to find her. I need to make sure she is ok! ANNABETH I need to go."

Percy was breathing quickly, and pacing around the room, his hands in his hair, his eyes wildly searching everywhere. Then, he took the couch and threw it upside down.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" Percy shook his hands towards the ceiling. He found no comfort in hiding his red eyes.

Sally was obviously crying, although she tried to cover it up. "Mom. I'm going to find her. I am sorry. I need to get to her."

Percy gave his mother a shaky kiss on her cheek, sipped on some sneakers and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the parking lot, and got into his car. The realization hit him like a truck, and he moaned her name. He hid he tears no more. They gushed down to his face.

Percy's heart started beating faster and faster, his heart felt heavy and his chest heaved. Percy couldn't stop sobbing, which made his head throb. He tried to console himself that she probably is ok, and she probably took care of herself, but all he did was wish he knew where she was.

"I want Annabeth." He helplessly told the traffic in front of him.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me how to improve. Thanks too all my followers and readers! You guys are the best.


	10. Evidence with a Heavy Heart

Hey! Here'sthe next chapter. Please tell me if you like where this is going! I need some motivation ;) thanks for reading, enjoy!

He arrived at The Empire State Building.. He didn't know where else to go. He walked up to the front desk, and tried to look intimidating. However, the secretary didn't let him in.

Percy got into a huge fight with him, but Percy was simply not allowed. Percy left the building in a fury.

After swearing at the gods, he decided to go to Yancy Academy. He needed some clues, anything about her.

'I can't think about anything I don't know. I can't think about what happened to her, or if I will see her soon. I can only think about what I can do now. For her.'

Percy kept trying to tell himself that, but it didn't stop his rapid heartbeat, his lump in his throat and his heart from feeling heavy.

Every now and then, he let a gargled scream escape, and the flash backs from Tartarus increased in their amount. Especially when Annabeth thought he had left her.

Percy would do anything to be in Tartarus right now, if she was there.

He arrived. He parked his car sloppily, and ran to the school. Just before he opened the front doors, he exhaled. This place brought back so many memories.

Percy willed himself not to break down. He heart was beating so fast he didn't know what would happen.

"Hi. I'm Percy Chase, and I was wondering if you could tell me where Annabeth's dorm is. I'm her brother, and she forgot her uh… well it would not be appropriate if I told you." Percy didn't know what else to say. If she was here, she would call him a Seaweed Brain.

He almost smiled, thinking he was going to see her.

Then he bit back and cry and tried to keep his cool. The secretary searched her name trying to look for information:

"Hmm… Annabeth. Here we go. Oh! Sorry, it looks like she left the school two days ago, approximately. She didn't tell anyone where she went, and nobody saw her leave."

Percy's heart was pounding. She would never do that. Never. She would tell someone, anyone. Least of all she would tell him.

"Uh, can I go check to see if she left anything in her room? Please, sir. She's my big sister." Percy poured his heart into the sentence he just spoke, so the agony was real.

"Huh. You don't look anything alike, but sure. Perry, was it?"

"Percy J-Chase, sir."

"Percy. You have about half an hour, until the students finish their snack in the cafeteria."

"Thank you, sir." Percy grabbed the slip with the room number and the room's key, and ran his way up to her room. He knew his way around here pretty well, even after about five years.

'I need to find her. She has to be alive. I need to be there with her, I need to be there for her. Where is she? **** where is she? Where did they take her? Gods, I need to find her.'

Percy couldn't control his racing mind. He opened the door with the key, and stopped.

It smelt of her lemon scented hair. It smelt of her. Annabeth.

Percy walked slowly into the room, and after a few steps, he couldn't hold it anymore.

He fell to his knees, crying. He missed her. She needed him, and he needed her.

He dragged his way over to her bed, and buried his face in her pillow. He felt worse and worse, so he decided to just get up and keep moving.

With his heart feeling like a rock, and his brain muddled with thoughts about her, he searched her room. He looked everywhere, in everything, under every place, through every single item. He saw her suitcases were still there, and then he saw the most terrible thing he had ever seen.

He saw blood. Blood, at the very back of the bathroom, leading out to the window. His heart was pounding, and he was feeling angry. With shaky hands, he traced the blood out the window and saw on the wall outside, someone had scaled it using a rope.

The rope was thrown into the garbage, which implied that there were two people in this assault. The ropes' marks on the wall were still there. He saw another trail of blood leading down the wall, and some blond curly hair stuck into it. Someone was dragging Annabeth. Annabeth was most likely unconscious, with a nasty cut in her head.

Percy's body was trembling in rage. Whoever did that to Annabeth… whoever hurt her… oh, gods. Was she still alive? Was she still hurt? Percy cleared his thoughts and grabbed the rope. Before he threw it out the window, he noticed a white thing at the very end.

He grabbed the bottom of the rope, and saw it was a folded paper. He opened it, his had shaking.

On it said: 'We have her. We will torture her. Until you come. Don't worry, we will help you find her. It will be fun! A little game I was allowed to play. When you come, we promise that she will be safe. Yes, safe without you. But you will go find her. And then you will be reunited. Don't worry, though. She will be well taken care of without you. We just want to play with her a little bit.'

It was signed, in blood: 'Kronos.'

So much for wishing for the good old days with Kronos.

Percy puked.

That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Tell what how to improve, what you want, and who you wish to see! Thanks for reading, love you guys!


	11. The Journey: Part 1

Hey Guys! Thanks to all who have been reading this story! Hope you enjoy.

Percy hurriedly washed his face from both vomit and tears stains and tried to make himself look presentable. He took up the rope, flung it down the window and tied the end to the shower railing. He scaled down the wall, his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode.

The only other evidence Percy found was a blood trail to the road, where there was a puddle of blood. It was not very big at all, and there was no other blood to be seen.

'Maybe they drove off.' Percy took his time to sit down, and think. Yet his thoughts did nothing he wanted them to do.

(Sorry for interruption but read this next paragraph a bit slower if you want to hear it in Percy's thoughts. :P)

'Annabeth was bleeding. She was alone, probably, like five against one. Obviously, she put up a good fight, and the only way they could make her go was unconsciously. Oh, Annabeth. Where is she? Annabeth; I need her. What if she is gone? No. She can't be. I need to get to her. Annabeth. Gods, Annabeth.'

Percy finally got to his feet and pulled out some cash. He didn't know where to go, but he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

Her eyes kept flashing in his head.

Her eyes when she was mad, when she was happy, when she was hurt, and whenever she rolled her them. Percy also couldn't stop thinking of her smile, her smirk and the way she loved him.

'Ok, Percy. Get your stuff together. Pray – pray to Athena.' Percy was surprised that his first choice was not Poseidon.

Athena was soon beside him, making Percy fall over his own feet. He did expect her to help him in some way, but he did not expect her to come down and see him in person. 'Ow.'

Since Percy was already on the ground, he knelt down. "My Lady." Percy already felt the lump in his throat. He didn't trust himself to speak anymore.

"Go to Camp. There you will find a hint as to where they are hiding her." Athena said to Percy, studying his forlorn face.

"Do you know? Can you tell me? My Lady, is Annabeth ok? Will she be alright?"

Percy gushed out the words, and when he felt the tear trickled down onto his nose, he stopped himself. Percy bit his bottom lip, holding onto the memory of her laugh.

"I – I am not fully aware of the place she is being held hostage. I do know she is not okay at this moment, and I do know if you get to her, in the end things will depend on your love. There is one part in this journey that no hero has ever been able to overcome. If you pass it, Annabeth will be alright. And so will you. For now, go to Camp, look for that clue. Have perseverance and fortitude, Percy."

"What's fortitude?" Percy really needed to learn how to control his mouth.

"Courage, child." Athena said, seeming to ignore Percy's question. Now, he was curious.

"Ok, but what is fortitude?" Percy wondered.

Then she was gone.

**********************************Now Percy is at camp**********************************

Second day at camp. Percy was not going to do nothing. That clue Athena was talking about better show up, and soon. Annabeth could be dead by now!

Percy willed himself out of his bed, and realized the last time he was in his bed was when Annabeth was next to him. He couldn't cry. He won't. Instead, he punched the bed and yelled in fury.

He had to go. Never mind what Athena said, if no clue showed up by lunch, Percy would leave camp. He didn't know where to go, but he would try and …

 _Knock, knock._ Percy breathed heavily and slowed down his rapid nerves. He threw on a shirt, and went to answer the door.

It was Drew. She had an evil gleam in her eyes. Percy then looked down to see her in her undershirt, and with a mini pants that failed to cover any part of her legs. Percy frowned in disgust and for the millionth time, wished Annabeth were here with him.

He looked straight into her eyes and said: "Drew. Morning. What's wrong?"

"Hi, honey. I heard Annabeth was gone, and that you needed someone to cheer you up."

'Come on, Drew.' He thought. "Yeah, uhm. Yeah. I gotta-"

"Can I come in?" Drew pushed her way inside, and placed her back to the door, slamming it shut. She grabbed Percy's shirt, but Percy was too disgusted.

He tore away from her grasp, and got out Riptide.

"Look, you gotta stop, Drew. You know I won't fall for you."

"Then why do you have your sword out? Are you scared of me? I also know you won't hurt an unarmed daughter of Aphrodite. Besides." She was whispering now, and Percy internally panicked when she said the next sentence.

Drew's POV

"I know where Annabeth is." Percy looked shocked for about two seconds, then…

"HOW? WHERE IS SHE? HOW DO YOU KNOW? TELL ME OR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE LUNCH, YOU *****!"

Percy shouted at her, and even though his sword was lowered, he looked as if he were about to make the whole Lake rise and crash on top of Drew.

Drew was scared. She finally realized he would not take anything but the truth. And he would not do anything for her to get it.

"TELL. ME. RIGHT. NOW."

"OK! OK! Gods, Okay Percy. I will tell you." Drew tried to sound annoyed rather than frantic. She took a deep breath and knew she was in for it. Why did she ever listen to -

"Kronos. It was all his fault! He manipulated me in my dreams and used me to kidnap Annabeth. Percy forgive me, oh it wasn't me, I was just being used!"

She risked a look at Percy and immediately regretted it. He looked beyond furious. It was as if he was mad. (Like crazy)

Percy's POV

Percy couldn't believe it. He wanted to strangle Drew, quite literally. He wasn't joking. The only thing that made him stop was Annabeth.

Annabeth had hope for Luke, even though Luke hurt her countless times. Even though he bought into Kronos' cheap lies. Percy didn't have any hope for him. And Luke found the truth in the end.

As much as he hated it, now was the time to amend that mistake. His anger didn't subside but he controlled it and sternly demanded:

"Tell. Me. Everything." Just because Percy wouldn't kill her didn't mean he wouldn't say at least: "Soooo Annoying!."

Drew looked annoyed.

"I helped get Annabeth unconscious. It took six of us, two distracting the secretary from a girl getting in with equipment. We first tried to use chloroform, but somehow she stayed conscious. The other two tried to beat her up. It was an ugly sword fight. I came in and hit her head with a hammer. Me, Annie and thi-"

"Don't call her Annie."

"Me _Annabeth_ and this other guy climbed out the window. The last guy stayed to clean up. I used my charmspeak to make a stupid mortal –"

"Mortals aren't all stupid. Rachel is a mortal and she will know more than you will ever know."

Percy was furious inside, but he refused to take out all his anger towards Drew, he refused to think about Annabeth and all he allowed himself to do was make Drew feel miserable.

"Whatever, Percy. I made that mortal drive them to…. to –"

"To where?" Percy demanded.

"To uh, some place near Siren's Bay."

Drew's POV

Drew was feeling so happy she thought she would explode. She remembered Kronos telling her not to hesitate to tell Percy where they had taken Annabeth. (Although she was not supposed to say she was with Kronos.)

Kronos' plan was to give Percy a good bang up, then after, lead him to the Sirens. Of course, Aphrodite (and all the gods) made Kronos promise on the River Styx he would release Annabeth before that.

And, if Annabeth managed to stop Percy, the fates would take away that tragic ending and replace their lives with joy and laughter.

Drew knew telling Percy to go near the Sirens was part of the plan. (She loved this idea because then Annabeth would watch Percy choose his fate to die.) Drew just wished she could make Percy go a little easy on her with her being on Kronos' side.

She didn't need her amazing reputation at camp to be ruined.

Percy's POV

Percy got up, took Drew's arm, led her to the door and pushed her out of his cabin. He could only imagine the much worse things Drew did to Annabeth.

"I understand that you will be telling Kronos of your weak will which resulted in my girlfriend's capture, am I right?" Percy made it sound like a demand more than a question.

Percy channeled his anger into slamming the door instead of killing Drew.

He walked to his bed, straightened the sheets, and said thank you to Athena. His heart pounded when he recalled the threat to torture Annabeth,

He broke down and prayed over and over that she would be ok.

Then a different memory came to him.

'Have perseverance and fortitude, Percy."

Percy stared at his bed, then he started to pack up the remaining things for his journey to Siren's Bay.


	12. The Blind Journey: Part 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews. SHOUT OUT TO PERCABETHENDGAME! In case you guys were wondering, the gods let Percy and Annabeth go through this because it would take away their tragic ending.

Percy woke up, and remembered where he was. He was riding on Rainbow, to Sirens Bay. Percy looked up at the sky, and judged that it was about dawn. He yawned, and shook off the dream that Annabeth died.

Percy patted Rainbow, thanked her, and then after realizing that only three miles north were the Sirens, he jumped into the water and told Rainbow she could go.

It was super foggy. Percy could barely tell what was ten meters ahead of him.

Percy continued to swim, until he felt a current pulling him back. He was confused for a second before it tugged at him again.

Then Percy felt the familiarity of this situation; when Annabeth wanted to go forward, but she was pulled back into Tartarus. He almost blacked out when remembering his grief.

He didn't know what was pulling him, but this time Percy couldn't give up. He willed the waters to propel him forward, keeping in mind that he just needed to get to Annabeth. They needed to be together.

But the waters were not responding to him. Instead, they seemed to be pulling him back. He turned around only to be flung high in the air and onto the ship that was behind him. Percy once again almost lost his control over the dejavu. It was the exact same ship as Chrysaor's ship.

Only when he saw the face of gold did he realize that he was exactly right.

Chrysaor's snarl made Percy almost black out. To make matters worse, this time Annabeth was not with him. Gods, how he missed her.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. This time, it is just you and I. No nasty tricks, no silly sidekick with you. This time, I can show you how worthless you are. And how you failed to save that Anniebeth of yours."

Percy knew Chrysaor meant to make Percy feel saddened. But all it did was make Percy enraged. He talked about Annabeth with so much disrespect, that Percy was ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Hello, S*** face. Now, I can finally get to kick your ass." Percy's knew he would be much more diplomatic if Annabeth were around. And he didn't want to disappoint her. Unfortunately, he lost control and his anger only blinded him.

Chrysaor's blade came down upon Percy's with the weight of the sky. Percy almost lost his balance, but managed to contain it.

He closed his eyes, to imagine that Annabeth were with him, and when he opened them, he felt much sadder but more like the hero Annabeth loved.

Chrysaor weaved his blade around Percy and slashed his back before Percy could turn to face him. He cried in pain, and fell to his knees.

Chrysaor took this time to kick Percy's chest and send him flying backwards.

"I'll say this: I am not very surprised how you are acting. I assumed that because you would be fighting for your friend, you would manage a bit better. But I guess I was wrong. You are just a terrible swordsman as before." Percy could hear Chrysaor smirk as he said this.

Percy yelled in defiance and charged. Chrysaor laughed and dodged. He cut Percy on his shoulder. Percy gritted his teeth and managed to speak.

"Where is she? Where is Annabeth, gold boy? Come on, I am wasting time here. Can't I just go and try to find her? Please? I don't want to have to deal with you right now. *Chrysaor growled* Hey, man, can we just talk it over a cup of coffee?"

"What, so you won't have to deal with the sting of my blade? I. Want. To. See. You. Die." With that, Chrysaor shouted and raised his blade to charge.

"Hey! Hey, wait. One sec, I gotta take off my shirt, it's sticking the gash on my back. Woah! Woah, hey man, will you give me a second?" Percy held up his hand, and took off his shirt. Before he was even done, Chrysaor slashed across his chest. If Percy didn't back up, he would've been killed.

"I have no time for your silly chit chat. Fight me, brother."

"You know what? Once my girlfriend called me a coward. Cuz I run away from things. She couldn't have been more right."

With that, Percy jumped off the boat, not wanting to deal with Chrysaor if it didn't mean getting any closer to saving Annabeth.

The waters were working against him, and instead of healing his cuts, they seemed to make them worse. Of course, Percy was a strong swimmer, so he put all of his energy to getting away from that ship.

Percy knew Poseidon was also helping him. He thanked his dad, and swam for the little island he detected about a mile away.

Percy rested there, and examined his cuts. They were pretty bad. Unfortunately, Percy forgot his shirt on Chrysaor's boat. Oh, well. At least he would be seeing Annabeth soon. Percy smiled at that thought, and even managed a laugh, in spite of himself.

After cleaning up his cuts as much as he could, he realized that these cuts would not be healed as easily as other cuts. He also realized that if he were to go to the land of the Sirens, he should probably have some ear protection.

Percy looked everywhere for wax, but all he could find was mud. He wrapped some mud in a leaf and wondered if this would suffice. He gathered two pairs and make his way to the waters. He decided just to swim and not use any powers.

Soon, there was only half a mile left till he reached the Sirens. He saw a ship in the distance. Percy got the mud balls wrapped in leaf out and stuck them into his ears, praying that they would work.

Percy swam using the current to the ship. He hoisted himself up onto the rope ladder. While panting, he managed to climb up.

It was eerily silent. He saw nobody. Percy made his way through the ship, until he heard laughter and muffled screams. He prayed that Annabeth was there, but she was not the one who was yelling. He got out Riptide, his heart pounding.

A few steps away from the door from which the laughter was coming, Percy stopped in his tracks. He felt a familiar evil presence. Kronos.

Percy's heart was beating so hard that he thought it would jump out of his chest. If Kronos were here, what body did he have? He couldn't have had Luke's body…

Percy swallowed his fear and listened to the voices.

"He will think that Annabeth is here, and he will try and break through this door only to find us, where we will take his life!"

"Hehehehehehehe" Percy recognized the stupid grinning. Oreius. The first voice was probably his brother, Agrius. The twin bear brothers. This felt way too much like the old days.

"Yes. When in reality, Annabeth is tied between the rocks near the Sirens. It is only a matter of time before she breaks free and runs to the Sirens."

The next voice Percy did not recognize at the moment. He was in a trance, and immediately walked to the rail and jumped in the water.

He put back on his 'earplugs' and started for the Sirens. The noise almost came through, but Percy tried to stay underwater for the most part.

Finally, it was time. Percy was so close to the Sirens it was deadly. He glanced at them, and only saw their ugly vulture faces from underwater. He scanned the rocks, but Annabeth was not seen anywhere.

He turned around, only to hit his head on a rock. One of his ear plugs came out, and just at that time, Percy accidentally rose to the top.

The song hit him hard. He automatically turned his eyes to the Sirens, but he did not see Vultures. Instead, Percy saw Annabeth. She was smiling, and laughing, and acting so normal it was as if Tartarus never happened. Then he realized that is what happened. She was holding a small child, who had green eyes and blond hair. It was their child.

Annabeth locked her eyes with Percy, and Percy's vision tunneled. He needed her. She needed him. A second child, a girl, outstretched her arms, calling 'Daddy!' to Percy. She was beautiful. Annabeth was the most beautiful. She had no makeup, no jewelry except her Camp Half-Blood necklace and her owl earrings.

Percy didn't start to move, even with the enchanting music filling his soul. There was something wrong. Tartarus did happen and…

That's when the scene changed. Annabeth was being beat up. Oddly enough, she didn't fight back. Their little girl was being held back and the baby was also being held by a man in a black suit. Annabeth was pushed against the wall by a second man.

He started to push his body against hers, and his hands reached down to her pants.

Percy's heart sped up, and he lunged toward the vultures. He didn't care about anything else; he had to get to Annabeth. Somehow, he knew that if he got to her, he might not live, but at least she would be ok.

Percy didn't even feel the tug on his leg when he started to climb up onto the rocks and drag himself to the vultures.

He was reaching out to Annabeth, not knowing that she was in reality, right behind him, trying to stop him, screaming his name.

Hey nerds, love you guys. Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I was afraid the chapter was dragging on too long. NEXT CHAPTER OUT! Let me know if you want a tragic, or cliché ending.


	13. Sight Again - Finally together

He felt a hand on his leg, but he did not care. He shook it off, but it held firm. He heard her voice, screaming his name.

Percy couldn't bear to hear her scream like that. Little did he know that the scream was coming from behind him, and not from the vultures' ugly song.

Percy needed to save Annabeth. He had to do everything he could to save her. He pushed forward, determined to let nothing stop him. Even if the world was about to collapse, Percy would've kept pushing forward just to get to her.

The man had his hands inside her pants now, and was trying to kiss her. Percy was stunned, but above all, he was red with rage.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy! Percy, I'm right here! Percy, you'll die! Stop!" Annabeth was screaming at the top of her lungs. In the time that she needed her intelligence the most, it abandoned her.

She didn't know.

She didn't know how to make him see her, and see the vultures for what they really were.

Annabeth sobbed, but still grabbed his ankle with one hand and grabbed a rock with the other. She couldn't hear the song, since she had wax in her ears, but she could see what Percy was seeing.

And it hurt, to know that he would give up his life to save her when she was right behind him. If he died, it wouldn't be saving her. It would kill her.

Percy was angry, and Annabeth knew that it was super dangerous what she was doing. Nonetheless, she held firm, and managed to pull him against her. He almost punched her; then he saw her face. She looked helplessly into his green eyes, her own eyes filled with tears.

"Percy, you promised. You promised, Seaweed Brain. Stay with me, please, Percy… I need you." She said.

Just when she realized that Percy was confused (probably trying to decide which Annabeth to listen to) she used all her might to throw them into the water.

Annabeth was a strong swimmer. She swam down, with all her might, but Percy was much too strong. As soon as he hit the water, he tried to resurface. And he almost did.

Thank the gods, he stopped right before he resurfaced. Annabeth knew that if he went up and the song of the Sirens enchanted him again, that was it.

But he didn't resurface. Instead, he saw her, and stared into her eyes. He was in so much shock, and all Annabeth wanted to do was run into his arms, and tell him that they were together, together, finally.

But she didn't have to. Percy drifted his way to her, his eyes full of emotions Annabeth couldn't figure out. Then she realized she was running out of time. She could only hold her breath for so much longer.

She frantically pointed to her mouth, and Percy crashed his lips against hers. 'Not now! You'll suffocate me!' Annabeth thought. She pulled away, and gasped.

'Well, I'm dead.' She thought as she gasped what she thought was water. But a breath later, she could still breathe. 'Underwater bubble.' She thought.

Percy was around her. His arms were holding her body firmly against his. She sobbed into his shirt, partly because of the pain he caused when he hugged her, partly because of the pain she felt while being away from him.

She didn't want to let go, but his grip was hurting her body too much, so she gently pulled away. Percy's eyes were the same beautiful sae-green color, only a bit red.

"Annabeth, gods. I-" Percy didn't manage to say anything else. He just stared at her. She knew he couldn't say I missed you, because that would simply not cover it. She looked down, sorry for having him worry so much.

When she looked down, she saw his bare chest, (yes, of course she noticed his abs), but it had a large gash across it.

"Gods, Percy, you're cut." She tried to keep her voice from breaking. Annabeth had one hand on his chest, and gently placed her other hand over the scar, running her fingers over the length of it. It was so deep, but it was not bleeding.

"Yeah, uhm, about that." Percy said lightly, probably trying to not worry her.

Annabeth smiled and looked up into his eyes. The smiled faded, and she only felt relief. Great relief.

When their lips touched, it healed Annabeth. She did not mind him holding her, even if his grip hurt the newly opened cuts.

They stayed in this embrace for gods know how long. But it seemed all too short when they stopped.

"I can't believe they separated us again." Percy started, his forehead touching hers, and his lips gently brushing hers as he talked.

"We are staying together forever now, ok? No more exceptions. Even if the gods want to kill us, at least we'll die to-" Annabeth started

"What did they do to you?" Percy interrupted, his voice hard. His hands still grasped tightly onto her waist. It hurt.

"Uh, just a bit of small cuts. You know, if I have many small cuts rather than one big one, it actually is more irritating." Annabeth said in a matter-of-factly.

"Where did they cut you?" Percy asked as Annabeth tried to gently and secretly remove herself from his grip.

"Uh," Annabeth thought: 'I'm never telling him. Ever. Only until it heals.'

"Just like my shoulder, and they punched me a couple of times, and uh, like they just basically tried to make me plead."

"But you never did."

"No. I actually said that-" she grinned "-every time they hurt me it only fuels my hatred."

"So they hurt you more."

"Yeah. But as much as they tried-"

"They never got you to look anything but-"

"Super pissed."

"And probably defiant." Percy finished for her.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Hey, it's good to have you back." That didn't begin to cover her joy of seeing him again. "I'm not going back to Yancy without you. And you're not going to Goode without me."

"Yeah, about that. I am sorry I ever let us get separated."

Annabeth sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Now, you need to clean your cuts. Let's get going."

Percy smiled faintly, and took her hand. She gave it a quick squeeze, just to make sure he knew she was so happy that they were together again. I mean, gods, he completed her, and vice versa. They both felt empty without the other.

But now, they were together. And Annabeth was never going to let him go.

Hey guys! Thank you for reading, tell me how you want it to end. Please? ;) Also, shout out to the person who reviewed but it's not showing up on my screen. :( Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Revealing Secrets

Hey guys, Thanks for reading and the follows and the favorites and reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I will probably be ending it soon cuz I am running out of ideas haha. But thanks to Reviews from guests and PERCABETH ENDGAME, I will continue for a bit longer. Enjoy!

Percy's POV

Annabeth didn't look very healthy. She was much skinnier, and she looked very tired. Her skin was also pale. But she was smiling, and that was a good sign. Percy wondered what they did to her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked from under the bubble.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer until we are out of ear shot of the Sirens? I might be running out of air from this bubble."

"I think we actually might be ok by now. Here, you go up, and if you start hearing them, I'll pull you back down." Annabeth didn't get enchanted; the Sirens were too far away.

They both resurfaced, and Annabeth hesitantly told Percy that she was tired, and wondered if they could go to shore now, to spend the night somewhere. They would continue their journey back to Camp tomorrow.

Percy cursed at himself. Apparently Annabeth was more tired than she let on.

"Of course, yeah, I actually sense land near."

They got off at Cockburn town, which was a little island in the Bermuda Triangle. They looked for a hotel, and booked one night. It was a very nice hotel, with a spectacular view of the ocean. After they got themselves cleaned up, Percy looked at Annabeth, with a huge grin on his face. Her eyes were shining with laughter, and she asked defiantly:

"What, Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing, it's just you're beautiful!" Percy said with a grin. 'And I'm so happy to finally be with you again.' He thought a bit more soberly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she didn't stop the wide smile from spreading across her face. She shook her head as she tangled her arms around his neck. She was looking into his eyes, and he returned the favor. Her grey eyes glimmered and she looked so beautiful. They were now reflecting the moonlight, making them almost silvery.

Percy hugged her, content to have her in his embrace. He tenderly kissed her neck, and looked again at her face. He stared at her perfect lips, which were now forming a smirk. Quickly but gently, he kissed her.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stared into his green eyes. She missed them, and was so happy to have him back in her arms. She held him tight as he kissed her neck, and she felt nothing but love. When he pulled back and looked at her lips, with a stupid grin on his face, she noticed the moonlight gave his face a deadly glow, which was handsome, but also intimidating.

He kissed her, and she couldn't have felt more alive. Everything felt right. The way he held her, his body fitting perfectly into hers. Their lips moving in harmony, with smiles escaping here and there.

Then everything went wrong.

The kiss became more lustful, and despite herself, Annabeth was enjoying it, even though it physically hurt her. She held his body tightly against her own, as she kissed him with passion.

She felt his hands travel under her shirt, and then she realized, but all too late. He realized at the same time as she did, and he stopped kissing her.

"What's this?" He asked her, breathing hard. Annabeth's heart was beating rapidly, partly because of the kiss, partly because of what he might find out.

"It's nothing, just a –"

"Annabeth. Tell me, please. Why is your torso covered in bandages? This is new." Percy's tone made sure that he wouldn't have any lies.

But Annabeth knew if she told the truth, there would be no stopping his anger. So she lied.

"Percy, I'm not going to have this right now. I just had a few cuts that I needed to heal." She tried to sound annoyed.

"Annabeth." Annabeth waited, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Let me see." Annabeth looked up at Percy, shocked. He never asked her to do this. He always knew that she could take care of her own wounds. Why was he doing this to her? Did he know? She stared into his eyes, and gritted her teeth.

"Percy, I'm not just going to take off my shirt and reveal my body to you." She knew this was mean, but at least it caught Percy off his guard. She removed herself from his embrace.

"Why would you say that? I just want to look at the scars. Please could you just take off your shirt?" Did Percy just ask her to take off her shirt? Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Percy, what are you-"

"Come on, you know what I mean!" Percy complained, his voice revealing a bit of embarrassment. "Annabeth, I need to see what happened. Please." Percy didn't wait for an answer. Annabeth's fiery spirit subsided, and her eyes were focused on the ground. However, she still tried to resist him. She couldn't let him see what they did to her.

"Don't." She whispered. She was beginning to panic. If Percy saw what they did, would he ever forgive them? Would he ever not treat Annabeth with pity? She gently but quickly pushed his arms away. She turned her back to him, trying to control her breathing.

She held on to the counter, but knew that Percy had to eventually see. He told her he was going to look, and gently started to lift up her shirt. Annabeth didn't stop him, though she was breathing heavily. Her head hung down. Just because he had to see didn't mean Annabeth wanted him to see her scars. Percy stopped himself.

"Ok, Annabeth, just tell me the truth, how did they torture you?" He asked, grabbing her hands, a desperate tone to his voice. Annabeth loved Percy for trying to give her a second option. But…

Annabeth hesitated. Then she frowned. How could she tell him? He might as well see for himself.

"I can't tell you. Look for yourself." Annabeth said hardly. She let go of his hand, and took off her shirt, her back still facing him. Percy exhaled, and started to undo the bandages. Annabeth bit her lip, trying not to cry. What would his reaction be? She hated having him worry.

Percy's POV

"Gods, Annabeth. What did they do to you?" Her back was covered in gashes, as if they were playing tic tac toe with swords on her backs. Most of it was raw and some cuts had puss. Her back was red everywhere, and some cuts still bled. Percy felt a lump form in his throat. This was the most brutal thing he ever saw. Why would anyone go to that extreme?

It also hurt him, a lot. He started to feel angry. "What's you front like?" Percy asked.

"It's fine, Seaweed Brain. Look, I am tired, and I'm sure you are too. Why don't we-"

"Annabeth, you're hurt. I am not letting you sleep like that."

Annabeth turned to face him. She looked furious, and Percy was shocked to see how much worse her front was. He turned away, his eyes hurt from looking at the terrible cuts, gashes and fist marks. Were those foot marks, too? Percy's rage grew.

"It doesn't go away, Percy! Don't you get it? I've tried, ok? It won't leave. So stop trying to make the impossible happen!" She shouted at him, her eyes red. They were nose to nose. This time, Percy didn't run.

Instead, he gathered her shaking body into his hands. He then pulled back, not wanting to hurt her body anymore.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"It's not your fault, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth wiped a tear. Percy waited, wanting to let her recover. He turned his eyes away from her, partly because she was only in her bra, also because he couldn't bear to look at her cuts. His anger was making his heart feel heavy and his head spin.

Percy didn't know what to do. He hated not knowing when Annabeth needed him. Then Percy had an idea.

 _Athena._

Percy hesitated, but then overcame his fear.

 _Athena, please help your daughter. She deserves so much more. I am willing to do all it takes to get her healthy and happy. Just tell me what to do, and – my lady – I'm sorry for not obeying you._

 _I almost killed myself when the Sirens showed me my fatal flaw: loyalty, especially to Annabeth. Annabeth, your daughter, saved my life. Please, I beg of you, now save her._ Percy waited, hoping Athena heard his prayer.

Then a voice came into his head.

"Use your powers, the water will heal." The voice sounded reluctant, but also somewhat sorry. Percy only realized it was Athena after.

Percy thought of what that voice in his head meant. Then, he knew. ' _WATER!'_ Percy recalled his first encounter with breathing underwater: right after he jumped into the Hudson Bay while escaping from the Chimera.

He had merely touched a paper wrapping, and it became dry. He was almost too excited to continue. He could heal Annabeth!

That's it, I didn't like this chapter, it was too weird and emotional and long. I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be more concluding and nice. Tell me if you liked this ton eor not, don't worry hehe im not easily offended! :) THANKS FOR REVIEWS YOU GUYS R THE BEST, SUCH GREAT IDEAS (PERCABETH ENDGAME U GO!)! I WILL ACCOMMODATE WHATEVER U ASK FOR!


	15. Making Things Right

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, " Percy told her, his eyes full of excitement.

Annabeth stepped back out into his sight, after wrapping a soft blanket over her body. (She still had shorts on.) "I think I can heal you, I'm serious, it's not impossible!" Percy said it with so much enthusiasm, so even though Annabeth highly doubted this, she decided to give it a go, especially after snapping at him.

"Really?" She tried to sound interested, but couldn't help sounding suspicious as well.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm a son of Poseidon! There's nothing I can't do, Wise Girl!" Percy joked. He managed to get a smile out of her.

"So what's this big plan of yours, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth doubted him, yes, but she couldn't stop loving him. And the fact that he really wanted to help was enough to melt her heart.

"Kay, so I can control water, right? I'm sure I can make it heal you! Especially since, well, you know, we have a strong bond…" Percy stuttered over the last part.

Annabeth smirked at him, but her mind started working and she thought: 'It wouldn't hurt to try.'

"Yeah, sure. Let's give it a try." Annabeth smiled, and looked gratefully into Percy's happy eyes.

A few moments later, Annabeth and Percy were in the bathroom. Annabeth was starting to feel awkward, because she knew she would have to take off the blanket and be only in her bra and shorts.

'Oh, well. I'm all covered in scars, anyways. It's not like it will be super-heated or anything.' She thought, trying to convince herself to suck it up.

"Uh, I guess you can first try and uh, well, I don't know how to do this … uh, maybe you can-" Percy stammered, trying to get a hold of himself, while scratching his head. Annabeth laughed out loud, and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Percy glared at her, saying:

"You're not making this easy, Annabeth. It's awkward!" Percy's face was beet red, and Annabeth said, while trying to control a nervous laugh:

"I'll never make it-"

"Yeah, don't worry, I got used to it." Percy grumbled, though his eyes shone playfully. He kissed Annabeth. She returned it.

"Ok, now. How do you want to heal me?" Annabeth broke away.

"What do you mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "In what position, Seaweed Brain? Are you going to have to pour water on me, or just touch my back, what do you have in mind?"

"Uh, I was thinking I will have to have one hand in water, while still touching you. Let's try that, and if it doesn't work we will do something else." Percy spoke with a sense of pride, and Annabeth smirked in her head.

'What if it doesn't work? What then? Oh, gods… Ok, it probably won't work anyways. Don't get your hopes up, Annabeth.'

Annabeth removed the towel, (reluctantly) and got in the bath tub. She forced herself not to look at Percy. "First, try with my back." Annabeth tried, but it came out sounding much more nervous than she intended.

"You're beautiful." Percy said quietly. Annabeth wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that, so she ignored it. However, her face didn't want to ignore it, as it turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh, so I will just stand and you turn on the shower, and touch my back as the water does." Annabeth quickly said.

"Ok. And, uh, you're the most beautiful person. Like ever." Percy said it a bit louder, but affectionately. Ok, so Annabeth was supposed to hear it the first time, and definitely he wanted her to hear it the second time. She punched his arm, trying fiercely not to blush.

"You're full of Seaweed." He smiled. Not a smirk, just a smile.

"I'm serious. Of course, your body is perfect," she blushed. No use hiding it. She also scowled. "but I think the most amazing thing is how beautiful you look just being you. Your eyes, your smile, the intimidating way you-"

"Ok, Percy. Thanks. You're gorgeous too." Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying not to cover her body with her arms. "Can we get on with this? Or are you just going to continue staring?"

"I wasn't staring." Percy was now also red. Great. Why couldn't they just interact normally?

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's heal me." Annabeth sighed.

"OW, OW, OW, OWWWW!" Annabeth couldn't stop herself from screaming in pain. The water against her wounds only felt as if it were making it worse!

"Sorry." Percy muttered, and tried again. Annabeth gritted her teeth, not wanting to disappoint her or Percy. It was no use. The force of the shower was just too much, even with his hand touching her back.

"Percy, quick break? Please?" Annabeth took deep breathes, determined to continue. Her eyes were tearing up.

"It's the water coming from the shower. If it didn't rain down on you like that, it wouldn't hurt you." Percy grumbled. He was soaking, which probably meant he was too concentrated on her. Annabeth pushed herself to do it again.

"Come on, one more time."

"Ok, but move away from the water, don't let it touch you. I will try moving the water gently across your back." Annabeth nodded, and rested her hands against the wall.

At first, she felt no water come her way. She was too far the shower water to reach her. Then, she felt a soft wave of water glide slowly across her back. It still hurt, but not as much. Annabeth could endure this pain. She curiously turned around, to see Percy making water from the shower gather in mid-air and float over to her, then gently roll down her back.

Unfortunately, when she looked, Percy met her gaze and the water fell. He had lost his concentration.

"Sorry." Annabeth turned her head back to facing the wall. "Naw, it's ok. Let's try again?" He asked. She agreed.

This time, she didn't feel the water come on her until about a full minute. But she didn't dare ask Percy to break his concentration. When the water came, it didn't hurt at all.

At first, it just felt normal, then it started to feel relieving. Annabeth forced herself not to sigh in content as the water traveled down her back, probably mending some wounds. It definitely felt good, though. It almost felt like – love.

Finally, the water left her back. She let a sigh escape her lips, and turned to face Percy. His eyes were shining, and a stupid grin was stuck on his face. Nevertheless, Annabeth grabbed his face to give him a kiss. He held her back, and Annabeth felt no pain at all. (She watched her front, though. It was still not healed.)

"How did you do that?" She asked, truly astonished, her hands on Peryc's shoulders.

His face turned slightly red. He cocked his head to one side, and said with a poker face:

"Magic." Annabeth laughed, and rolled her eyes. But she really wondered how he did it. She grudgingly glared at him before he said:

"Ok, Let me do your front now."

Hey guys, thanks for following, favouriting, reviewing, and reading. Please review to let me know if this is getting too weird. Tell me what you want, and what you don't want. I will stop the weirdness, don't worry hehe.

Next chapter will include Athena! Hope you enjoyed, shout out to PERCABETH ENDGAME, POPPY OHARE and LOJOSMOM. Also thanks to the guests. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Things Finally Right

Thanks for reviews, honestly you guys are the best! I hope you all enjoy!

Percy's POV

Percy's spirits were soaring. He just healed Annabeth's back! Of course, scars were still there, but they were faded, as if they were in the last stage of healing! Percy knew that he wouldn't have been able to do it with any other person.

The reason for this was simple. When Percy had first tried healing her, it was so hard.

'Father, give Annabeth the healing she needs. I need this too, so it would be just like water doing something for me! Please, heal her.' This was what Percy thought of at first. But it simply had not worked.

It also hurt Annabeth, partly because the water was pouring down on her back, partly because her wounds were still open.

Percy knew that he needed to soften the blow of the water, so he did that. He also decided to be more pleading with his prayers. A faint voice in his mind told him to think about how he and Annabeth made each other whole.

Whole. Two halves. Annabeth met Percy's eyes, and then he understood. The water came crashing down. His heart beat fast.

"Sorry." Annabeth murmured. She looked away from him. But Percy kept staring at her. He remembered her eyes.

Tartarus. Seeing her again. Being separated from her. First kiss. Surviving the Titan War with her at his side. Missing her. Needing her. Loving her. Being with her, he was completed. Percy closed his eyes, and exhaled. He thought of all the memories he had with her. (Almost all of his favorite memories were because of her.)

Percy looked at her, his heart pouring out how she was a part of him. She and he made up one awesome whole. Annabeth.

He gathered the water in the air, and let it go across her back. Very slowly, he let it gather all the blood and puss, all the hurting wounds into its cold wave. He took her pain.

Annabeth was the most amazing person. She took so many things upon herself. She was independent, yet totally loved Percy. Her flaws were beautiful, and she was so regal and strong. She filled his heart with love.

She made him – happy.

'I love you.' Percy thought.

He fell for her hard, and he would never ever regret that. All these feelings washed over her back, and Percy saw it was doing the trick. The gashes were staring to close, and blood was encompassed in the water, leaving her body.

When she sighed in relief, Percy grinned. He loved her so much! She kissed him, Percy's heart cried out with joy. The water was really healing him by healing her.

"Ok, let me do your front now."

Percy accidentally looked at her. Since she was only in her bra, his eyes widened and quickly he looked away. Of course, body didn't define a person, but it didn't mean Annabeth wasn't super hot.

Percy pushed these thoughts out of his mind, as he felt Annabeth smirk.

"Don't look at me. You'll break my concentration." Percy told her.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth looked at the ground, and Percy stared at her face, taking in her beauty. Her jawline, her stormy eyes, the mask hiding the funny, strong, and loving weirdo inside of her. Percy smirked.

If he were twelve, and his past-self saw that he was going to end up with Annabeth, he would've been scared out of his mind. And sometimes, he still was. But that was the fun part. Exciting, if you will.

Her front healed perfectly, all the time Percy thinking of Annabeth. His last thought was:

'I can't wait to hug her.' Percy realized how stupid he was, but he didn't care. She ran into his arms, and Percy buried his face into her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said grudgingly. She looked him in the eyes and said:

"That was-pretty cool." She admitted. Percy smirked triumphantly. Annabeth shook her head, in a joking way.

"Ok, you should probably shower. Then change into pyjamas, and we can watch a movie or something."

"Kay, I'll be done in fifteen.

Annabeth came out of the shower, her hair wet and freshly smelling of lemon soap. She was wearing plain pjs, and she looked beautiful.

"Hey Wise Girl! Done already?"

"Yeah, I'm quick." She said simply. Percy came to her, and gave her a quick kiss. Right at that moment, a blinding flash of light entered the room.

'Athena.'

Percy cursed. Did he forget to thank Athena?

"Mother!" Annabeth cried in astonishment. "Why are you here?"

"Hello, Annabeth. I wish to speak with Percy, if you will." Athena said it kindly, and with a motherly love towards Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy asking him if he wanted her to stay.

'Yes yes yes yes yes, please stay, I don't want to die I'm too young!' Percy thought. But he looked at Annabeth reassuringly, trying to tell her it would be ok.

She rolled her eyes, but went into the bedroom, closing the door.

"My Lady. Thank you, I realize this might be late, but thank you for helping Annabeth heal."

"Perseus Jackson. You are not the one who should be apologizing at this point." Percy blinked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Athena rolled her eyes, apparently amazed by his stupidity. Percy smiled in his head. That's where Annabeth got it from.

"Percy, I have not approved of your relationship with my daughter." 'Uh oh. Here it comes.' Percy thought.

"However, now I realize my doubts were, in fact, wrong. You both have proven that your love is beyond true and real. It is infinite love. You will be happy to hear that." Athena paused, as if waiting for Percy to catch on to something.

Wait. Athena meant even after death their love wouldn't die? Percy's heart rate speeded up, and he began to feel very excited.

"Athena-"

Athena raised her hand to stop Percy. "What I have come to say is that I am sorry for not trusting your relationship with Annabeth. You both saved Olympus, for which I am grateful. And furthermore, Annabeth loves you.

Percy, respect her. I know you do, but continue to do so. I do not understand much about love, but I do understand that your bond is one that is inseparable. Thank you for giving my daughter happiness. If anything happens between you two, I will not hesitate to blow you into a billion particles. Stay away from pride, and watch your fatal flaw."

Percy was stunned. Did Athena – Did she just – did she just apologize to Percy? Did she thank Percy? Does she-

"I approve." SHE DOES!

And with that, she was gone. Percy said a silent thank you to her in his head, and he might've heard a 'Save it.'

But he was too happy to care.

"Did she give you a hard time? You looked pretty shocked there." Annabeth frowned.

"Uh, no not at all. I was thinking, Annabeth. We have apparently passed the tests, which means we have no tragic ending-"

"And we live happily ever after." Annabeth smiled, and nodded her head. "Well done to us."

"Yeah!" Percy pumped his fist in the air, accidentally jumping off the ground as well. Annabeth laughed, though, so it was worth it. Percy grinned. He started to think – now they can have a future… A line Annabeth said in Tartarus to Bob made Percy think:

 _'"_ _We will remember you and Damasen as heroes, as the best Titan and the best giant. We'll tell our children. We'll keep the story alive…'_

We'll tell our children. Our children. Percy thought of Annabeth as a mom, he thought of he and Annabeth as parents, and an image of what their kid might look like appeared in his head.

Percy broke out into a grin, and gave Annabeth a sweet kiss.

"Come on, let's dance."

They slow danced to a few songs, their laughter ringing out, Percy and Annabeth just enjoying the others' company. They smiled about a thousand times that night, and finally fell asleep content in each other's embrace.

If you guys are happy with this ending, it will be the last chapter. Please go check out Humour Me, written by me.

If you want another chapter, let me know, but also let me know what you want it to be about! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, reading, favouriting and following. I really hope you guys enjoyed. Have a good week! :)


	17. EPILOGUE: UNANSWERED QUESTIONS

Hey one thing: I realized I had a lot of stuff I wanted to include but I didn't get to.

You know when Annabeth was suddenly with Percy at Sirens Bay?

So basically she actually was in that room aboard the ship Percy was on. Annabeth was alsoo getting tortured by Drew and the twins. But Drew knew Percy was right outside, and used her charmspeak to convince him that Annabeth needed saving.

Kronos called on Chrysaor to make sure Percy lost all his supplies.

Kronos never actually rised, just he was kept (Like, two millionths of him) in a box in that room that Drew, Annabeth and the twin bear brothers were in.

After Drew knew she had gotten Percy to go to Siren's Bay, they let Annabeth free to try and save him. This was all part of the gods plan.

The gods basically had agreed to let Kronos have a bit of fun, with whoever he wanted to manipulate (Drew) on the condition that he let them both free to save each other in Siren's Bay.

This was the plan, and since they succeeded, Kronos had no more fun and Drew was given a punishment.

Annabeth and Percy didn't go back to Olympus, they just went straight to camp and began studying the rest of their year there. (Like, homeschooling in a camp - campschooling.)

So yeah,that's it. I am sorry this story was pretty bad, I hope this cleared up some things. If you have any other questions, comment here and I will update this. Thanks to everyone!

If you want a short, cute, funny and sexy story go visit: Humor Me (by me :)

Shout out to WEREWOLF28 who gave me the idea to keep up this story line, but on a different story. It is uploaded now, called Percabeth: A Journey Together. Thanks again to everyone who made this story possible, yes, you reading right now, thank you to you too.

Thanks guys, love you

~Percabeca


End file.
